Date? Who?
by onceuponabloodynight
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru were bounded by an agreement between their fathers for two years. Now that the two year deal between their fathers are over, will they continue to be together or will they start to part ways apart and have their own lives? This is part of #ShadowMindFathers Event. Also, warning: Some are OC and serious fluffiness and sweetness are in the story. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello Everyone! This is my #ShikaIno tribute for the #ShadowMindFathers event! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)) I don't know if I did this right... hehehehe**

Anyway, I know Shikaku and Inoichi died in the manga (Did they die in the anime already? Sorry, I am not updated in the anime.) but I always hoped that they and the others who died (*Neji, sob, sob) would comeback to life just like how it did in Pain's Arc. You feel me?

I also know I said I'll slowly accept ShikaTema but as hard as I try.. I can't so I am going to cheer and ship ShikaIno till the end of Naruto series!

Now, to all ShikaIno shippers, and to those who are going to read this story, I warn you... I'm not sure if this is AU (I think it does not necessarily apply as an AU) but there are some characters who are OC... and this has a serious fluffiness and sweetness that ants are currently feasting on me and that I almost vomit while typing this. KIDDING! :))

Anyway, Like I said, please sit back and enjoy this story. It has two parts.. :))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I do, Shikamaru and Ino would be together since the start of Shippuden.

* * *

**Date? Who?**

**Chapter 1**

Shikaku sighed in frustration. Of course, it was here. He never let anyone near this cabinet even him and his wife because his darkest secret has been buried inside that cabinet. He sighed again.

'It was one drunken night, one drunken night of stupidity. Urgh!' Shikaku castigated his self. He then read the paper again, the paper that holds a promise that can change his son's life forever.

_2 years ago…_

"_Shikaku. Hic! I… I want to kill that person." Inoichi declared while he loudly banged his hands on the table._

"_Calm down, Inoichi. Hic. What do you, Hic, think your daughter will, Hic, feel if you killed, Hic the person, Hic, she loves. Hic." Shikaku tried to pacify his friend's anger._

_Choza; the only one who is still sober, added, "Besides, even if she doesn't feel anything anymore on that guy, she LOVES YOU. And since killing in the village is illegal you would be put to jail, what would you think your daughter and your wife are going to feel when you are in jail?" Inoichi suddenly pondered on the questions his friends threw to him._

"_Hic. But… I.. I don't want to see my, Hic, princess cry because of some, Hic, some worthless creature! Hic. Choza, Shikaku, Hic, think of something."_

"_I don't know what to say. I haven't seen my son cry because of some girl."_

"_Hic, I always see, Hic, Shikamaru irritated, Hic. My suspicion is, Hic, it's because, Hic, of a girl."_

"_Really? Hic. What did you advise to him? Hic."_

"_Nothing. Hic, But I know what, Hic, it feels to see, Hic, your child lonely. Hic. He didn't even, Hic, date anyone. Hic"_

"_Inoichi, how about you ban your daughter to date anyone. That can solve your problems."_

"_I can't, Hic, do . What if she, Hic, falls in love again?"_

"_Then make sure it's the right guy." Choza smiled seeing that he suggested something smart. "That way we can assure ourselves that Ino is going to a good guy his father approves and that she can have a long-lasting relationship that can even lead to a wedding."_

"_Hic, How can I, Hic, do that?"_

"_Simple, just, Hic, list any quality you want, Hic, your future, Hic, son-in-law to have."_

"_Then I want my future son-in-law, Hic, to be intelligent, responsible, Hic, brave, focused, obedient and, Hic, loyal. It would also be, Hic, better if he is calm or composed, Hic, laid-back so his personality, Hic, would not clash with, Hic, my Ino's strong one. Hic, I would also prefer him good-looking, Hic, but not outstandingly attractive, Hic, so I can be assured that, Hic, his attention would be, Hic, focused on his work and, Hic, my Ino"._

"_Hmmm. That is very hard to find." Choza commented._

"_Hard, Hic, but not impossible. Hic." Shikaku said, grinning like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Woderland._

"_Do you have anyone in mind, Shikaku?" Shikaku laughed._

"_Of course, Hic. You know him, Hic, since he's a child. Hic. Everything you say, Hic, is in him. I, Hic, am sure you'll, Hic, approve of him. Hic, The three of us, Hic, saw how he treats your, Hic, daughter."_

"_You don't mean-" Shikaku laughed harder._

"_You got it right Choza! Hic, My Shikamaru. I mean he is, Hic, intelligent, there's no doubt, Hic, on it. He is responsible, Hic, eversince he became a, Hic, jounin Shikamaru had work, Hic, hard and earned respect at, Hic, a very young age. Hic. Even before that, Hic, Isn't he the one who, Hic, catches Ino when, Hic, your daughter perform, Hic, her jutsu?"_

"_Yeah." _

"_He is brave. Hic. He had fought, Hic, so many enemies and done, Hic, so many missions. He even, Hic, killed one of the Akatsuki, Hic, members. He is focused, at, Hic, a young age he had, Hic, already planned his life though, Hic, it got altered as he, Hic, grow older but still he, Hic, is a planned man. He, Hic, is obedient; he obeys my, Hic, wife, even your daughter's . He is loyal too… should, Hic, I have to elaborate on, Hic, that?" Inoichi nodded in everything Shikaku says._

"_But he is lazy."_

"_He is not lazy. Hic, That is a laid-back personality, Hic, just like mine. I think, Hic, they'll have a peaceful relationship, Hic, if they'll ever get married. Hic. Shikamaru is not just easy-going, Hic, he is also a pacifist. Hic. I'm sure he will let, Hic, Ino win in every argument, Hic, that is if they will argue."_

"_But your son has grown into a fine young man. A lot of girls swoon over him ever since his incredible IQ has been revealed." Choza tried to argue._

"_Psshh.. They only want my, Hic, son to be with them, Hic, because he is knowledgeable. That, Hic, doesn't mean he stood out, Hic, because he is too good-looking. Hic. Though he is attractive but, Hic, not as strikingly handsome as, Hic, that Uchiha, or the Hyuuga, Hic, Prodigy or that new kid Sai."_

"_I, Hic, Agree! This is, Hic, a deal Shikaku! Hic. But I need a, Hic, proof that you won't, Hic, back out." _

"_Both of you, you must understand that you can't control your children's lives. What if they like somebody else? You will only make them unhappy." Choza tried to argue. _

"_And what? Let my daughter, Hic, cry again because of some, Hic, dimwit? No. I wouldn't, Hic, let her shed any more, Hic, tears. I think it is, Hic, much better if she will, Hic, be with someone she knows, Hic, her whole life so we, Hic, can be assured she will, Hic, be protected."_

"_I don't want to see, Hic, my son suffer because of, Hic, some girl I don't, Hic, even know. He will learn, Hic, to love Ino, if not, Hic, at least they are friends. Hic. They can endure each other, Hic, since they had known each, Hic, other for a long time. Hic. Now give me a damn, Hic, pen and paper. Choza write, Hic, the oath that I'll dictate. Hic. Make three copies, alright?"_

_Choza then scribbled everything Shikaku dictated and wrote other copies. The next day, Ino was banned to date anyone until she turns 18 and Shikamaru has to be with Ino at all times to ensure that Ino won't break her father's command. It was even passed as law and everyone knows about it; where and when it was agreed upon, and the reason behind it except of course the people involved aka Shikamaru and Ino._

"I'm not even sure if Shikamaru is actually straight!" Shikaku desperately argued. For the years that have passed Shikaku had regretted even forming the contract. He even tried to distinguish it for he knew Shikamaru won't be happy having his life dictated but Inoichi won't let him. Now both his son and Ino are 18 and the fathers are arguing if they should continue the plan, in which Inoichi is clearly winning.

"Shikaku, I know for sure Shikamaru is straight. I once saw him and Choji watching an x-rated film while waiting for Ino." Inoichi again argued.

"And you want that kind of person as a son-in-law?"

"I'm fine with that. Men are naturally like that. At least we know Shikamaru isn't gay. And that even as he is a closet pervert, he respects my Ino."

"But Shikamaru had religiously followed the rules that it sounds fishy to me. And he doesn't even complain. If anything, he seems happier ever since we told them of the new arrangement."

"That only shows he is much better match for my princess." Inoichi smiled happily. Choza saw how desperate Shikaku countered Inoichi so he intervened.

"Umm, Inoichi, I only have one question. If you continue with the plan, how would you say to your daughter that she is getting married a week after her birthday? That even the whole Konoha and other villages know about this well-planned wedding their parents deliberate except them?" Inoichi's smile disappeared, Shikaku's eyes showed gleam of hope and Choza is still expecting the anwer when..

"Dad… can I talk to you?" a sweet feminine voice suddenly broke the silence between the man. Ino is sweetly smiling at her father while Shikamaru is a trudging a little behind her.

"Of course, princess. What is it?" Inoichi asked.

"Since I had celebrated my 18th birthday yesterday, and your rules said that I can date after I turned 18," Inoichi gulped, this is not how he planned it 2 years ago, "Can I go on a date?"

Inoichi looked at his friends for answer but they were also speechless about it. Of course they had anticipated Ino to ask such question, but not right after her birthday. How can she even choose a date or how has she even get asked on a date under Shikamaru's care.

"I don't know, princess. I don't even know this guy." Her father answered while he looked at Shikamaru who is looking away from Inoichi.

"Oh! Father! I would assure you he is the most adorable person ever! Even you will approve of him." Ino said, doing puppy-eyes to her Dad.

"Please Dad. You promised." Inoichi groaned.

"Alright, alright. But Shikamaru should go with you." Inoichi said.

"Ummm, I am sorry sir but I also have a meeting with someone else today." Shikamaru stated, blushing a little. Shikaku was startled.

"You're also going on a date?" he asked. Shikamaru become redder while nodding his head.

"Umm.. excuse me. I should go now." Shikamaru said before edging towards the door.

"I should also prepare for my date, dad. See you later. Excuse me too, Uncle Shikaku and Uncle Choza." Ino said while walking towards her room. It was silent afterwards.

"We have to stop this date. Then we would make them understand that they are the ones meant to be." Inoichi declared, determination blaze in his eyes.

"Why can't we just let them-"

"NO! We have to do something. Besides, everybody knows this wedding will take place next week. Our wives have concentrated theirselves for two years to arrange this wedding. We can't back out now."

"But how are we going to stop their dates?"

"INO! Dad will be out today. Tell your mom, he is doing something very important!" Inoichi shouted so his daughter would hear him. He heard Ino say okay and he walked outside his house closely followed by Shikaku and Choza.

"You don't mean we'll stalk-"

"Yes, we are going to follow your son."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :) Please review if you like! :)**

**Again, this is an entry to #ShadowMindFathers event, there's lots of them so please read them if you have time! :))**

To clarify; I have nothing against LGBT community... okay? second, Excuse all the hic's.. they are quite necessary for emphasizing that both Inoichi and Shikaku are drunk when the made the agreement... :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **In this chapter I changed perspective from the fathers to Shikamaru. To avoid confusion, I put XxXxXxX in between perspective.

Again, **this is my tribute to #ShikaIno and part of #ShadowMindFathers Event! :)))**

This is longer than the last chapter...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto... What? I run out of sarcastic and artistic phrases to point out how I don't and will never own Naruto.

* * *

**Date? Who?**

**Chapter 2**

Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza had been following Shikamaru for two hours now. They saw him picked some heliotrope, cedar leaf, daffodil and peach roses and arranged them himself. But he failed. The three fathers saw Shikamaru sigh in frustration.

"Why doesn't he just buy some flowers?" Shikaku asked, not really irritated rather he was amused.

"Well, it is more romantic when a guy makes his gifts himself. It shows more sincerity and love towards the person her will give that to." Inoichi answered being a romantic himself when they were still in their youth.

They watch as Shikamaru pulled a book from the bag he was carrying. Shikamaru began reading while holding up the flowers. After reading, which the fathers assumed a guide to dating, they saw him arranging the flowers in full concentration that the trio smiled in awe as they saw the result. It was beautiful.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shikamaru smiled at his work. It is not like the Yamanaka Flower Shop's bouquet but he is proud of his work. He again picked more flower; alyssum, cinnamon, forget-me-not, primrose, pink and white roses, stock, red tulip, and pink zinnia which he arranged along with a picnic mat and a blanket in his usual place under the tree in a hill.

Shikamaru smiled again at his masterpiece. His usual place has been very different from its usual form that it is unrecognizable. He then marched towards the market.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza followed Shikamaru again. From time to time, Inoichi would mumble something under his breath.

"He is the prefect one for my daughter. Look at how romantic he is. Ino always says that she wants someone romantic." He mumbled again as they followed Shikamaru through the crowd of people in the marketplace.

After searching for 30 minutes, they gave up. They had lost Shikamaru through the thick crowd. They marched away from the horde of people, and stop a few feet away from the marketplace; Ichiraku Ramen Shop. They entered the said shop.

"So Shikamaru's going to do it now?" The fathers heard a loud-mouthed blond boy asked that caught their attention. They eavesdropped.

"Yes, I think he is." Choji answered.

"I thought for sure he and Temari are going to end up together. They always date before 2 years ago." Naruto said out of the blue.

Shikaku gulped guiltily. 'So he was dating someone. Urgh! I wrecked his relationship with this Temari girl.' He thought.

"Well, I always thought he liked the simple ones, I mean the quiet ones like Hinata and Shiho. And since Shiho showed affection to him, I thought he would reciprocate the feelings." Kiba stated.

Shikaku gulped once again, 'And he had already planned his life. Urgh! I ruined my son's life.' He thought again.

"Pssshhh… I know for sure he is happy of his current life. Let's just cheer him on and support him." Choji said.

Shikaku sighed in relief. 'So I can still change the course eh? Is that what Shikamaru is doing? Making up to the girl he liked for two years by going on a date him, himself arranged? I am not going to let anyone ruin this for you son. This is the only thing I can do to straighten things up.' Shikaku declared in his mind.

"What if the fathers refuse to them being together? What shall we do?" asked Lee.

"I highly doubt that. But if they do, I'll stand up for the couple." Choji determinedly professed, in which the others agreed upon.

Inoichi was so furious. 'So Shikamaru had a girl waiting for him for years and would just leave my precious darling princess behind. And his friends are even behind it. I am going to show them that my Ino isn't someone you leave just like that!' Inoichi said while marching towards Shikamaru's friends.

Choza and Shikaku desperately tugged Inoichi away from the teenagers. Inoichi only stopped when Shikamaru entered the shop. They quickly hid as Shikamaru edged towards the counter and approached Ayame.

"Are you free right now, Ayame?" Shikamaru asked the shop owner's daughter while he placed his groceries on the table. His friends who were also at the shop walked towards him.

"Yeah, are you ready now?" Ayame asked, Shikamaru nodded.

"Do you need any help Shikamaru?" Choji asked and Shikamaru smiled at him.

"You can help me." He said as he followed Ayame inside the kitchen. The others followed too. And because the kitchen is a restricted area, only employees and those invited guest can come in. Meaning, Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza would have to wait until the kids come out.

An hour passed until the gang came out. Sweating and looking tired but smiles plastered on their faces.

"Thank you Ayame! Thanks guys! See you later!" Shikamaru said before leaving. The fathers followed Shikamaru again.

"Uhhh, Inoichi," Choza said.

"What?" Inoichi asked. He was a bit irritated because he had spent his whole day spying Shikamaru yet he still doesn't know who his date is.

"It's dark. Did Ino say when she is going on the date?" Choza asked again. Inoichi then pondered again. Afterwards, he nervously looked up to his comrades.

"She didn't. Does that mean-"

"Inoichi, dates are usually at night cause as you said, it is more romantic." Shikaku said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. Inoichi groaned.

"I am so caught up with ruining Shikamaru's date that I forgot about my own daughter's date which I should also ruin."

"Come on, Inoichi, I think our meddling is enough. Let the kids have their life. We can't force them to something they can't be happy about." Shikaku said. Inoichi nodded; tired of all the things he had been worked up on for two years.

As the fathers are about to leave, Shikaku suddenly stopped.

"Shikaku, aren't you the one who-"

"Is Shikamaru holding a pudding on his hands?" Shikaku asked.

"Yes." Choza answered.

"And isn't Ino's favourite food pudding?"Shikaku asked again.

"Yes. But Shikaku what does that have to do with anything?" Inoichi asked.

Shikaku smiled wider. "I don't know. You tell me. You own a flower shop; you should know what those flowers mean."

Inoichi rolled his eyes before stating, "Alyssum says "worth beyond beauty", cinnamon means love and beauty, forget-me-not means faithful love and memories, primrose means young love or it says "I cannot live without you", pink and white roses says "I love you still and always will", stock means bonds of affection or it says "You will always be beautiful to me", red tulip is the declaration of love or it says "Believe me", and pink zinnia means lasting affection.

"But what does that have to do with anything, Shikaku? I mean isn't it normal for a guy to have all this flowers with hidden meanings sent to the girl he likes? Or maybe Shikamaru just picked whatever flower he sees." Choza asked.

"I'm sure he planned all of those because..." Shikaku said before he pull up books; one is tittle "Dating 101" and the other is "Flowers and their Meanings".

"But I still don't understand. What does flowers and puddings have to do with anything?" Inoichi asked before his eyes bulged in realization.

"You can ask that again." Shikaku said smiling at his friend who had finally caught up with him.

"Does that mean-" Inoichi asked excitedly. At this point Shikamaru was marching down the hill to fetch the girl he spent all his day planning this romantic evening for.

"Hey, isn't that-" Choza asked.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Ino." Shikamaru whispered. Ino was looking breathtakingly beautiful that Shikamaru was lost for words.

"Shikamaru." Ino greeted him with a smile. "You look dashing." She then laughed quietly.

"Psshh.. don't insult me." Shikamaru frowned, "I know I look horrible." Ino laughed once again that Shikamaru's frown turned into a smile, then into laughter. They laughed together.

When they stopped laughing, they continued to smile at each other while gazing in each other's eyes. Ino lifted her hand that holds a handkerchief and wiped Shikamaru's sweat. Shikamaru blushed in the action.

"Is it okay if I blindfold you?" Ino smiled and nod at the shadow master. Shikamaru carefully lead the blindfolded Ino up the hill. As Ino's blindfold was released she gasped in shock and astonishment with what she saw. Before she can even ask, Shikamaru laid a bouquet of roses in front of her. She again gasped in joy.

"I tried to learn the language of flowers and I came up with this." Shikamaru explained. Ino listened attentively to Shikamaru as he explained each flower.

"This daffodil means unrequited love. Ino, I love you. I don't even know when I started loving you but I really do. I was jealous of Sasuke, of Sai and even Naruto. You had a crush on everyone but you never saw me. You never liked me the way you liked them. I was angry, I always did my best to be something great so you can see me, so you can like me. Even with everything I did, you still liked other guys and caused so much hurt and pain to me. But with all these sufferings, I still and always will love you Ino." Shikamaru said as he pointed at the daffodil in the bouquet.

He pointed then to the cedar leaf, "Cedar leaf says "I live for thee". As I've said I did everything for you. I have always aligned my plans to fit yours to the point that I threw my own plans away so I can fit in yours. Do you remember my plan of getting married to someone simple; not too beautiful, and having 2 kids with her?" he asked in which Ino laughed in response.

"Well, you could never fit as someone simple because you are too beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. But look at what I'm doing right now. Professing my love to the most beautiful person I laid my eyes on. I love you Ino and I'm willing to alter my plans for you. You can control me with your mere presence like right now," Shikamaru continued, as he lifted her hand to his chest, "Can you feel how my heart beats so fast? Do you know how nervous I am?" and he flashed an unsure smile as Ino's wide eyes look at him in shock.

Shikamaru continued, "Heliotrope means eternal love. At first, I thought what I felt was friendly love, which it was all because I wanted to protect the daughter of my father's friend; that I only care for you because we are teammates. But I realized it was more so I thought it was brotherly love that I only looked out for you because you are like a sister to me. But then it was even greater than I had expected. I know I said I loved you but I actually lied."

Ino frowned but before she can speak, Shikamaru continued again, "I lied because the truth is, I feel more than love and I do not mean lust. I offer you my eternal love, Ino. You will be my one in only until the end of forever."

Shikamaru then took a deep breath before continuing, "And since I have said all this things to you, I want to ask you." he said as he pointed at the peach rose. Ino smiled widely and hugged Shikamaru.

After they broke their embrace apart Ino spoke, "Peach roses means "Let's be together" right, Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru resist the urge to take a deep breath again as he anticipate the approaching answer of Ino.

"And my answer is," Ino teased, "Ambrosia."

Shikamaru was confused. He only studied flowers this morning as he was arranging them; he doesn't know what ambrosia means. He looked at Ino who was looking expectantly at him. He doesn't know what to do so he did the first thing that came into his mind.

He kissed Ino. Under the tree of his usual place his dreams has finally came true. Under the million shining bright stars, he kissed the woman he had loved since the beginning. It was truly magical, like what was said in the books and movies Ino forced him to read and watch. As they broke the passionate kiss, Ino smiled at him. He smiled in return.

"Gosh, Shikamaru, your confession made me hungry." Ino said and they both laughed.

"Is that pudding?" Ino exclaimed, as Shikamaru laughed at her reaction.

"I made it for you. I know it's your favourite." Shikamaru said. "Wait, let me feed you." Ino lightly punched his shoulder but he caught her hands. Suddenly, Ino's eyes bulged in shock and she inspected his wound.

"Shikamaru! You have a wound!"

"I didn't even notice."

"Please be careful next time in picking flowers. Please." Ino said while looking directly in Shikamaru's eyes.

Passion overflowed and once again Ino and Shikamaru shared a kiss. And it was still as magical as their first kiss. As they broke apart, both of them are almost out of breath.

"Shikamaru." Ino whispered.

"Hmmm.."

"Red Chrysanthemum." She said and she smiled again before kissing Shikamaru again. Shikamaru inwardly cursed his self. He promised his self he will study this flower language until he is well-versed in it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :)) Reviews are always welcome! :))**

Anyway, I'm not familiar with flowers, myself,so everything flower related are just googled... if there's something wrong, blame google! Kidding! hehehehe I don't know how to cook pudding either. so yeah... anyone who wants clarification can pm me to ask me.

Now, that is not yet the end...

**XxXxXxXxX**

Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza watched the couple in bliss.

"The wedding is still on, huh?" Someone said that made the trio jumped in shock.

"Tsunade-sama! Minasan! When have you been there?" the three asked.

"Since Ino came." Tsunade answered, "So there's still going to be a wedding. How would you break that down to your children?"

Inoichi and Shikaku paled. They forgot that they haven't told Ino and Shikamaru about to happen in a week. Oh well, they can worry about that tomorrow, all that is important now is that their children are in love and happy and contented with each other.


End file.
